Shenanigans Episode 036
Recap Version 1 to Kurshwikk]] The three members of the party are standing outside Shenanigans with Desmond's 13 year old daughter, Layla. Layla is smoking a Clove Cigarette trying to look cool. The party end up heading inside. Niarb finds the Kobold Kitchen Assistant, Glib Glob, and talks with him in the tables outside of Shenanigans. The two go talk away from Borch in the stables. In the stables the two Kobolds speak in their native language in a sophisticated way. Glib Glob's real name is Glibarius Chesterton-Globworth and he went to the Kobold Institute of Technology together. Niarb and his wife, Juliette, used to work at the kobold casino that got massacred. Juliette and all their friends were all killed. Niarb now needs to take over the world to make it safe for Kobolds, who once ruled the land before humans turned against them. Glib Glob refuses to join Niarb's quest, saying it is too dangerous. The party then sit around a table inside Shenanigans. Then a man comes into the tavern and asks the party to deliver a letter to Kurshwikk in a single day to Lord Bantham. The party accept the quest, with gold on delivery. The party head towards Kurshwikk at quick pace. At lunch the stop to rest. While resting Niarb notices 3 people in armor with blades drawn. The party hide off the side of the world, but are easily noticed by the bandits who attack the party. Mister Bear Necessities casts the Sleep Spell, easily putting all the bandits to sleep. The party slay the sleeping bandits. Near the end of the day the party get to the massive stone bridge that crosses the Lamdoon River south of Kurshwikk. The bridge is a quarter of a mile across and wide enough for 2 carts. 4 children who are hanging out on the bridge playing with dice spot Niarb then throw him off the edge. Niarb has a huge phobia of water and can't swim, so starts to panic. Mr Necessities picks up a 3 children and throw them into river, one gets away. The party then throw down a rope for Niarb. The party walk away without helping the children out of the river. The party get into Kurshwikk at sunset. They get directions from the guard to where Lord Bantham lives. They find his manor on top of a hill on the edge of town. They knock at the entrance and are greeted by a servant. The servant takes the letter and heads inside. After some time the Lord comes down to meet with the party, with white messy hair. He is in a panic and gives the party 30 gold and rushes away. After resting for the night, the party head back to Shenanigans, unaware of the real situation. Version 2 The three members of the party are standing outside Shenanigans with Desmond's 13 year old daughter, Layla. Layla is smoking a Clove Cigarette trying to look cook. The party end up getting Layla to stop smoking by pointing out it is turning her teeth yellow. Niarb and Glib Glob have the some conversation, and again Niarb is unable to convince Glib Glob to join his cause. While sitting at a table inside Shenanigans a man named Wally comes into the tavern and asks the party to delivery a letter to Lord Bantham in Kurshwikk and that someone's life is in the balance so they need to do it in a day. The party insist that Wally add a cause at the end of the letter the party is to receive 100 gold when they deliver the letter. Wally then starts trying to chat up Layla outside, entirely relaxed. The party warn Wally that she is Desmond's Daughter, so Wally quickly retreats. The party break the seal on the letter and Darth Umbra reads it. He claims the letter is telling Lord Bantham of a new business prospect. The party walk north along the road and don't stop for lunch. They then encounter a bandit in the middle of the road. Niarb casts "Entangle" on the 2 bandits in the trees above. The bandit on the ground knocks out Mr Necessities. Niarb then colorsprays the bandit unconscious. Niarb then casts "Cure Light Wounds" on Mr Necessities to heal him up. Darth Umbra kills the bandits stuck in the trees with his darts. Mr Necessities is unable to keep travelling, but tells the others he is fine and they should go on and deliver the letter. Niarb and Darth Umbra arrive at the bridge south of Kurshwikk near the end of the day. As the pair cross the bridge, 2 children throw Niarb off the side of the bridge. Darth Umbra casts sleep on the children as Niarb casts feather fall and safely glides to land. Darth Umbra then throws the magically sleeping children into the river. After some time alone Mr Necessities changes into his bear form and starts to walk after the party. As he walks up the road, 3 horseback riders come up to him, one of them a Knight in full armor. The Knight gets his squire to fetch his lance but Mr Necessities roars at the Knight, scaring him. The Knight instead starts to throw spears at Mr Necessities, which have no effect. Mr Necessities tries to walk away as the Knight comes up to him and kills him with a magic sword. Niarb and Darth Umbra get into town and are stopped at the entrance. Darth Umbra tries to report in Lord Bantham about missing people, but the guards demand proof. Darth Umbra explains he is friends with Desmond, and even explained to his daughter about menstruation. The two male guards have never heard of menstruation, which draws the ire of a local woman who starts to lecture one of them at length on the subject, angry at their ignorance. Darth Umbra manages to extract one of the guards away from the lecture and explains the letter he has and that the letter explains the letter says that Lord Bantham should flee, and he is behind some kidnappings and slavery going on. The guard goes with the pair to Lord Bantham's estate, but hides behind a corner as the letter is delivered. Lord Bantham comes outside calmly and demands to know what the meaning of the letter, especially the 100 gold to be given to the messengers written on the outside of the letter. Lord Banthan then throws the letter away. The guard appears and escorts the party away from the Lord. During the night Darth Umbra sets the estate on fire, however Lord Bantham and his brother escape. Version 3 The party start out front of Shenanigans with Layla. Niarb goes talk with Glib Glob. Layla says the Kobolds are the coolest thing to happen to this town when Niarb is out of earshot. Darth Umbra shows Layla his severe burn scars on his face before heading inside, Layla puts out her cigarette. Eventually inside Wally arrives and asks the party to deliver the letter. Darth Umbra wants assurances that they'll be paid on delivery, and Wally claims to just be a middle man and not the one who wrote it. Wally says that if the party don't get paid he'll promise Desmond that he'll scrub pots for 3 months. Desmond agrees, and gets Laylato sit next to Wally at the bar. Layla then menaces Wally by talking about the magic spells she can cast. Outside of Shenanigans the party open the letter and Darth Umbra reads it out-loud: : We've been discovered. Flee. The party find the message odd considering it isn't signed and the seal wasn't stamped. The party reseal the letter then head up the road to Kurshwikk. Skipping lunch, the party encounter the bandit standing in the middle of the road. The bandit is very eloquent as he demands the money from the party. Niarb bluffs that Darth Umbra has the fireball spell, and the bandit lowers the price to a copper coin from each person. Niarb continues the bluff and the bandit decides to let the party pass for free. Mr Necessities throws the bandit off the side of the road. Darth Umbra takes a silver coin from the bandit as stupidity tax and convinces him to give up banditry and become a caravan guard. The party break for lunch then continue onwards. Near the end of the day the party get to the large stone bridge that crosses the Lamdoon River south of Kurshwikk. Niarb who is scared of water, asks Mr Necessities to carry him across the bridge on his shoulders, and Mr Necessities agrees. While crossing the bridge 4 children who were playing with dice ask to also be carried by Mr Necessities. Mr Necessities is able to carry everyone as Niarb is terrified. After some time the kids get off and thank Mr Necessities for the playtime. The party get to the guards at the town entrance. The party are alowed to pass after Mr Necessities starts to sing at them. The party head to the Sheriff's Office, which is near the Docks, and beside the Harbormaster's Office. The Sheriff is 7 months pregnant and has her chainmail adjusted. The party explain the note they have to deliver to Lord Bantham. The Sheriff gives directions, and asks the party to come back if they find out what the Lord is fleeing from. She tell the party that Lord Bantham is a minor lord who lost his lands recently. Niarb gives the letter to Mr Necessities to deliver. Then they go to the estate. The butler appears. The party say they need to deliver the letter directly to Lord Bantham himself. The butler goes to collect Lord Banthan. While the butler is gone Niarb casts "Thought Capture". Niarb sees a fancy party being held here at the estate a long time ago when it was in a far better condition and not decrepit. Before Lord Bantham arrives Niarb then casts "Invisibility to Undead". Lord Bantham arrives and the party hand over the letter. Lord Bantham reads the letter and it is a longer letter than what the party had read earler. After he finishes reading the letter, he sends the butler, Jeeves, to get a coin pouch, and asks the party to wait in the parlor. Once the reply letter is ready, Lord Bantham gives it to Darth Umbra, along with 3 pouches of gold of 100 gold. The party leave the estate and stay in an inn overnight. The next morning Niarb casts detect magic on the letter and finds none. The party then open the letter. :My Dearest Darling, : Our affair should probably end. Neither of our lives are worth this long distance relationship. It cannot be. Your husband would have the both of us put to the sword. : I am sorry, this will be our last correspondence. Do not try to find me again. : PS: Burn this letter. Do not let it be found. The party reseal the letter and head back towards Bergshire. At noon the party stop for lunch. While eating at the side of the road they see the Bandit Leader guarding a caravan travelling from Bergshire. The former Bandit Leader thanks the party for turning is life around. By the end of the day the party get back to Shenanigans. They give the letter to Wally to deliver. Desmond hires Niarb to work at Shenanigans. Experience 1000 exp each * Niarb levels to level 2 ** Max HP from 6 to 14 Significant NPCs * Wallace - Also goes by Wally. Hires the party to deliver the Letter. * Lord Bantham - Recipient of the Letter. Significant Locations *Bergshire - Shenanigans Category:Shenanigans Episodes